Darkness My Friend
by 111darkserenity11
Summary: As i ran through the cold night the images wouldn't stop going off in my head like flash grenades. I didn't kill all of those people i swear! Was it it me or him?  It must of been him, he's framing me!-or is he? Please read and review. 1st fanfic/own idea
1. Chapter 1

**Darkness my Friend**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

_**As** i ran through the cold night the images wouldn't stop going off in my head like flash grenades, at some points they would even make me fall into the mud under the burden of them. They were horrible horrible images that i could not stop. I knew that there is no way that it could have been me. I would never do something like that. All that blood i can still feel it on my face. I don't think this feeling will ever leave me, the feeling of the warm liquid of someones life rein down around you. I never saw who did it, but now there is 56 bodies piled up, and some how the cops think it was me, since i was the only one left standing, I AM A SURVIVOR, that is all. I am not a murderer, but a seventeen year old girl who is going in to her junior year, i like cats, chocolate, anime, puppies, flowers, videos games, and not dead people piled around me so that i see their blank expressionlessly faces. It wasn't me, i could never have done something like THIS._


	2. Beginning of Darkness and a Party

It was a cold night, and my friends thought it was a great idea to go party at the Moontia Lake. The party was at my friends Sarah's lake house, where boozes, Bonfires, and swimming were taking place. Of course if i didn't show i would be targeted as a social outcast, and i wasn't about to go there again. So i went and decided to spend the night at my friends house, and party. The party was huge and the noise was loud. A perfect atmosphere for guys and girls to get drunk and have sex. However, that was not the intention of my friends when she threw her party. I was going to hang out with my friends and dance, and hopefully even a cute guy will consider dancing with me. My friends and i were dancing on the patio to "Take It Of" by Kesha. Sarah was shaking her hips and Nakia was dancing with Kyle her boyfriend. We've all known each other since middle school, and have become better friends up through highs school. Sarah all of a sudden stopped dancing and dashed towards the direction of the living room. We all stopped dancing in confusion. Wondering what would stop Sarah from dancing.

We all rushed behind her and followed to see what had happened. As we rounded the corner, we saw her yelling at two guys who were fighting over who knows what. They were shoving each other, and soon it broke into a fist fight. We all stared, and were speechless until we heard what they were yelling at each other about.

U killed her

No you killed her

U were with her last

You drowned her

No i Didn't, U did.

Sarah had a blank look of horror on her face. The only thought that was buzzing around her brain was : "what am i going to do, no one was supposed to die, just have fun, what are my parents going to do to me, will i go to jail, oh dear I've screwed up bad.

Sarah was freaking out, and so i Sonya took out my self phone and called the cops.


	3. PARTY GOES A TAD BIT WRONG

It was a cold night, and my friends thought it was a great idea to go party at the Moontia Lake. The party was at my friends Sarah's lake house, where boozes, Bonfires, and swimming were taking place. Of course if i didn't show i would be targeted as a social outcast, and i wasn't about to go there again. So i went and decided to spend the night at my friends house, and party. The party was huge and the noise was loud. A perfect atmosphere for guys and girls to get drunk and have sex. However, that was not the intention of my friends when she threw her party. I was going to hang out with my friends and dance, and hopefully even a cute guy will consider dancing with me. My friends and i were dancing on the patio to "Take It Of" by Kesha. Sarah was shaking her hips and Nakia was dancing with Kyle her boyfriend. We've all known each other since middle school, and have become better friends up through highs school. Sarah all of a sudden stopped dancing and dashed towards the direction of the living room. We all stopped dancing in confusion. Wondering what would stop Sarah from dancing.

We all rushed behind her and followed to see what had happened. As we rounded the corner, we saw her yelling at two guys who were fighting over who knows what. They were shoving each other, and soon it broke into a fist fight. We all stared, and were speechless until we heard what they were yelling at each other about.

U killed her

No you killed her

U were with her last

You drowned her

No i Didn't, U did.

Sarah had a blank look of horror on her face. The only thought that was buzzing around her brain was : "what am i going to do, no one was supposed to die, just have fun, what are my parents going to do to me, will i go to jail, oh dear I've screwed up bad.

Sarah was freaking out, and so i Sonya took out my self phone and called the cops.


End file.
